


Confession

by lumutness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Salty fic, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, post war era
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumutness/pseuds/lumutness
Summary: Hatake Kakashi benar-benar membenci Obito, kau tahu?





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
> Crossposted di fanfiction dot net.

Hari ini ia mematung lagi di depan batu memorial. Matanya menatap lekat pada sebuah nama yang selalu membuat dadanya sesak.

_._

_Uchiha Obito_.

.

Kawan.

Musuh.

Pahlawan.

Kriminal.

Memori yang manis.

 _Hantu penuh dendam_.

Sampah.

_Lebih rendah dari sampah._

Mati.

Hidup.

 _Mati lagi_ —dan dua kali kematian itu adalah demi Kakashi.

Seperti magnet, ia tak bisa berpaling.

(Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berpaling, sedangkan setengah hidupnya dia jalani demi Obito? Obito yang selalu terlambat, Obito yang selalu ingin melindungi temannya, Obito yang ingin menjadi Hokage, Obito yang mencintai Rin, Obito yang terkubur hidup-hidup di reruntuhan gua dekat Jembatan Kannabi _karena_ _kebodohbodoh_ _ **bodoh**_ _an Kakashi dan kenapa bukan Kakashi saja yang terkubur sampai mati saat itu dan menjauhkan Obito dari cengkeraman tangan Zetsu dan Madara serta rencana gila mereka_ —)

Kakashi mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya.

' _Aku ingin membangun dunia dimana pahlawan tak perlu membuat alasan menyedihkan di depan makam.'_

Kakashi memang menyedihkan, ia tahu.

"Obito, aku..."

Namun kali ini ia datang bukan untuk beralasan konyol ataupun meminta maaf.

"...benar-benar _membencimu_ , kau tahu?" kalimat itu ia decihkan bagai membuang racun.

Dan memang, dari sudut hatinya yang terdalam, ia benci Obito. Ia benci segala hal yang Obito lakukan demi rencana _Mugen Tsukiyomi_. Ia benci kenyataan bahwa Obitolah yang menggiring Minato-sensei dan Kushina-sama pada kematiannya. Ia benci mengetahui bahwa Obito memiliki campur tangan dalam pembantaian Klan Uchiha. Ia benci melihat Obito berdiri sebagai lawan pada medan perang dan membuat Kakashi mempertanyakan segala hal yang ia percayai sebagai benar. Ia benci melihat sosok kejam Obito yang menggantikan anak Uchiha dengan senyum merekah yang mengisi ingatan Kakashi.

(Ia tak tahu apakah ia bisa memaafkan Obito setelah semua itu.)

Ada amarah dalam diri Kakashi yang membuncah saat ia mengingat Obito. Ia ingin Obito hidup kembali agar Kakashi bisa menghajar dan mencabik-cabiknya sampai mati.

Atau mungkin memeluknya sampai mati, agar Obito tak bisa meninggalkannya lagi.

Ia ingin—

" _Obito,"_ Ia mengingat senyum Obito di saat-saat terakhir itu, dan Kakashi merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan ingin meledak.

"Obito, aku juga..." Ia mengingat tubuh Obito yang terurai menjadi abu, dan Kakashi merasakan dadanya ngilu dan jantungnya remuk hingga jadi serpihan.

"...benar-benar  _ **merindukanmu**_ , kau tahu?"

Napas Kakashi tercekat. Matanya basah. Tangannya menggapai soket mata kirinya yang berisi iris kelabu—bukan _sharingan_ —dan kali ini ia tak bisa lagi beralasan bahwa mata Obitolah yang menangis.

**Author's Note:**

> Ew. So sappy.
> 
> Ada tiga alasan kenapa saya nulis ini, yaitu (1) out of spite, karena fanfiksi yang punya setting canon masih sepi, (2) out of spite, karena fanfiksi soal dua om-om tragis ini (dan Rin tersayang) jauh lebih sepi, dan (3) out of spite, karena... asinan fandom. Oh, iya. Sekalian latihan nulis lagi dalam bahasa indonesia. (Menurutku hasilnya kurang memuaskan, tbh. I still can't capture the depth of their relationship here.)
> 
> On a side note, Emak mungkin akan kecewa kalau tau anaknya akhirnya nulis slash karena salty.
> 
> Kritik, saran, dan masukan sangat diterima. Tell me which part you enjoyed about this fic, too. Review?


End file.
